First Look
by Void.Of.Memory
Summary: Maguns' thoughts as he sees Alec for the first time at his party. Malec  duh . Rated T to be safe. Happens in CoB  Again, duh . Magnus, third person P.O.V.


**For some reason, I just really like writing about Magnus Bane. This kinda goes along with the song "If I Had You" By Adam Lambert. Who reminds me of Magnus a bit. Any how, happy reading. **

**Characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p>Magnus Bane, with a coy smirk on his face, stalked through his party. He was on the prowl, looking for anyone who caught his eye. So far, no one had, but the warlock hadn't given up. It was still early and if he had to, magic would change a few people's minds.<p>

Leather pants squeaking as he brushed past guests on the dance floor, the Downworlders tried to mentally sense how many beings were here. The fey were the most prominent, around fifty. A mental image of each one cycled through his head. He saw all of them, and where they were, in less than five seconds. It had taken years from him to develop that skill. He did the same thing with the dozen or so vampires. They were all standing around in a small group, their black hair glistening with the colored lights. Finally, he got to his own people. Lilith's children- warlocks. They weren't numerous at this party, or any of Magnus' parties. They didn't like that he had been chosen as High Warlock. Besides, their magic sparked against each other when they got too close. Only the ones who were cursed with no power showed.

One of those powerless was now looking at him, eyes shining, reeking of lust.

Prepared to make his move, Magnus went to close his senses... just as the doorbell rang. Something picked at his mind, sending images of war and angels.

An annoyed Magnus turned away from the offering Ifrit. None of the other guests rang the bell. Who were this idiots?

He glided downstairs, careful not to touch the banister- fairy puke got stuck to everything. As he stopped in front of the door, he pulled out a compact and checked his makeup. Eyeliner? Still as dark and as thick as it should be. Hair? Gelled up into a sleek faux-hawk and not a strand out of place. Glitter? Perfect. He gave his reflection a wink and shut the mirror. He could hear the voices of people outside. It sounded like three boys and two girls. They were bickering over something, though everyone seemed to have a different topic. Their humanity shone through, and Magnus rolled his eyes. How had these humans gotten an invitation?

He yanked open the door, ready to dismiss the interlopers. But the words froze in his mouth.

They weren't humans at all. They were Niphilim- Shadowhunters. His pulse quickened as memories of blood and shadows welled up in his mind. One of the boys wasn't of their race though, which was curious. Then he noticed Clarrisa. She didn't give any sign of recognizing him, which she shouldn't of, and Magnus had to work hard to keep the shock off his features. What was she doing with these murderers? He quickly glanced at the other two- a blond, arrogant boy and a fierce, black haired girl. Where was the last voice? His instincts told him it could be a trap.

A small shift in the shadows drew his attention. Someone else was there- the fifth member, probably. Magnus, starting at the boy's feet, gave the Shadowhunter a once over. If he was in the shadows, he had to be hiding something.

But the Warlock forgot all of his assumptions when he reached the boy's face. Azure eyes and hair as black as spilt ink. Magnus felt frozen. This was the second time that his favorite combination had appeared in a young Shadowhunter. The host's knees felt weak, and he was suddenly light headed. Alec. The boy's name was Alec.

A growling hunger rose in Magnus. He would have this boy. The desperation the Warlock felt was making him sick to his stomach. Almost without noticing, he glared at the two girls. The black haired one had to be his sister. Clarissa, could she- no, the blond boy, and the human, were both too protective of her. Any of the party guests who gave the boy anything more than a glance got a death stare. He didn't he safe until they were behind a closed door.

That's when Magnus realized the flaw in his desires. Alec might not even want him. Certainly, Magnus could make the boy like him, via magic, but the warlock hated controlling people like that. The fun was in the chase, the seduction. If Alec ran straight, then Magnus would be out of luck.

He felt crushed. For a moment, Magnus had seen visions of them together. Waking up tangled together, having the boy's scent coating his cloths, holding hands as they walked through a snow-covered New York.

Why had he let himself hope? If he had stayed neutral, if he hadn't let himself be drawn in by the boy's beauty, then another broken heart, another crushed dream, could have been avoid. He felt numb.

He tried to keep his eyes off of Alec. He really did. But the boy hovered around the blond boy, Jace, the one who did all the talking. He couldn't help but notice. Hm, he was rather... Protective... Wasn't he? No, it was more than that.

Hold on. Could he be...?

Magnus did a mental victory dance. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so excited that someone else was gay. He praised anything and everyone, in every language he knew, for this lucky break. Magnus' gaydar was quite nicely tuned, after seven hundred years (give or take), but he needed some time to catch on usually. Now that he had, it was obvious.

The only thing left to do now was to offer himself. Magnus had to let the boy, who had been throwing glances at the warlock the whole night, know that the glittery Downworlder was available. And raring to go.

As the group was getting to leave, some of their problems resolved, some new secrets reviled, Magnus watched Alec's walk. The boy had such a slight swing to his hips, which were hidden by black clothing. In Magnus' opinion, the boy should be wearing blue- to show off his eyes. Or lavender. Nothing at all, of course, would be best, but you can't have everything.

The Shadowhunters stepped out of his apartments, the farewells being said. The human was now a rat, Clarissa was upset and Alec was enthralled by the subtle hints Magnus had been throwing his way.

Now for the coup du grace.

"Oh and you," Magnus dropped a glittering wink at a rather surprised, embarrassed and slightly pleased Alec, putting all of his seductive powers in his words. "Call me."

* * *

><p><strong>Rate, Review and Comment, if you don't mind!<strong>


End file.
